Infrasonic acoustic signals generated by a living organism can be useful in the detection and diagnosis of certain conditions or ailments of the organism. In particular, blood flow in the organism cause infrasonic acoustic signals (e.g., via vibration of the arterial or venal walls) that indicate possible extent of stenosis, occlusion or aneurysm in the organisms' arteries and/or veins.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,621,875 describes one process for detecting arterial disease using sensed infrasonic acoustic signals. As described therein, sensed infrasonic signals are analyzed by a computer or other similar device to generate a complex frequency grid of frequencies and associated lifetimes. A predictive model of complex frequencies associated with peak-perturbation acoustic signals attributed to boundary perturbations in vivo that occur with early stage arterial disease is provided. A predictive model of complex frequencies associated with line-perturbation acoustic signals attributed to boundary perturbations in vivo that occur with later stage arterial disease is also provided. It is then determined whether peak and/or line-perturbation acoustic signals of the predictive models are present to detect whether the subject has arterial disease.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,005 discloses known transducers and acoustic pads for sensing acoustic signals in an organism. The devices shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,005 are difficult to utilize, and can generate signal noise and/or spikes which can be disruptive in proper analysis.
Quickly and easily setting up equipment to sense any acoustic signals at the proper locations on a subject can be of vital importance in an emergency. Even in non-emergency situations, ease of use is important in that it enables a medical technician (or possibly a patient) to administer the procedure and utilize the equipment without a doctor having to be present.
The present invention provides an improved sensor, sensor pad and sensor array for sensing infrasonic acoustic signals.